youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League
The Justice League is made up of the greatest heroes on Earth. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-02). Question #12923. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. History Early history ,Weisman, Greg (2011-01-19). Question #12859. Retrieved 2011-01-20. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). "Question #13581". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-27. They were initially based in the Secret Sanctuary, a cave hollowed out in Mount Justice by Superman and Green Lantern. Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13499". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-19. the League had expanded to ten members—Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman had joined. Around this time, the Joker discovered the location of the Sanctuary, and attacked Snapper Carr and the League inside. Six new members joined the group, and a new hideout was chosen: the orbiting Watchtower satellite, although they also use the Hall of Justice as a front for tourists and the media. 2010 July With the foundation of the Team, the League focused on the bigger issues, and stole the limelight so their former sidekicks could operate on the sly. August After Green Arrow and Black Canary encountered Amazo in rural Connecticut, half the League, including the powerhouses Superman and Captain Atom, responded. Their presence nearly proved disastrous as Amazo was able to copy all their powers. Eventually, the android was dismantled. October With the Injustice League's plant creatures sprouting up all over the world, Batman made sure the entire Justice League fought them to draw attention away from the Team as they went for the Injustice League's headquarters in the Louisiana bayou. They eventually made their way there too to force them to surrender. November All sixteen active members of the League (including Doctor Fate replacing Zatara) convened in the Watchtower to discuss expanding the League to new members. Icon, Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were considered, as well as members of the Team and Rocket. The membership of Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate was also put to a vote. The League voted and unanimously ratified the results. December Icon, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were officially inducted to the Justice League at the Hall of Justice. With the help of their inside operative Red Arrow, the Light enslaved the entire League with their echinoderm biotech. The Team created an antidote and vaccine, and after a pitched battle, liberated the entire League from Savage's control. The League was under mind control for a little over a day. While most of that time was accounted for, six members (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart and Hawkwoman) were missing for sixteen hours. Roster Founders * Aquaman (King Orin/Arthur Curry)Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. * Batman (Bruce Wayne) (current leader) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) Other members * Atom (inducted on December 30) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * Black Lightning (2016) * Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adams) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Doctor Fate (Nabu) (replaced Zatara; officially inducted on December 30) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Hawkman (Katar Hol) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) * Icon (inducted on December 30) * Plastic Man (inducted on December 30) * Red Arrow (inducted on December 30) * Red Tornado * Rocket (Raquel) (2016) * Giovanni Zatara (until donning the Helmet of Fate on November 6) * Zatanna Zatara (2016) Open Invitations for Membership These heroes have a open invitation for membership in the Justice League and can join anytime they want. * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Superboy (Conner Kent) * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) Designation numbers Each member of the Justice League has a membership number, which is read out when they enter restricted areas of the Hall of Justice. The following numbers are known: * 02 – Batman * 04 – Flash * 06 – Aquaman * 07 – Martian Manhunter * 08 – Green Arrow * 11 – Zatara * 13 – Black Canary * 15 – Captain Marvel * 16 – Red Tornado * 17 – Doctor Fate * 18 – Atom * 20 – Icon * 21 – Red Arrow * 25 - Zatanna * 26 - Rocket Appearances Trivia * The League is permitted to operate by means of a UN Charter. ** League members have no jurisdiction within the borders of nations that have not signed the U.N. Charter, such as Bialya. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Groups *